Dolmvay
About Dolmvay '''is a moderately sized city in north Osugbo with a population of over 14,500 citizens. The city grew out of several settlements along the Dolm Bay, and became the economic center of the Diimgard region. Dolmvay was a founding member of the RiverGuard. Districts * '''North District, home of low and moderate income housing * Central District, home of noble housing around the capital * The Capital, home of the palace where the president lives. * Market District, a southern district where hospitals, shops, and other economic services are held * Trade District, contrary to its name, most of this district is composed of military housing and buildings * Visiting District, located at the northeast entrance, contains a few taverns, a visitors center, some shops, and an emergency first aid building. People of Interest * The Retznem '''were the largest family of traders who headquartered themselves in Dolmvay, taking up 4 blocks of warehouses and trading centers on the west side of the city. In 693 PR the dragonborn Kragnux and minotaur Thwack were essential to escorting an arranged bride to a big Retznem wedding, where they then worked as bodyguards. Unfortunately the bride ran away with the groom's brother, Chip Retznam. * '''Gustavon, the Head of Agriculture. Gustavon gave the first quest to the party later known as The Best Around as he asked them to investigate the WereRat that had killed his crops on the outskirts of the city. * President Damos, the sitting Dolmvay President between the years 680 and 701, present during the Siege on the city by Corduth. * Chancellor Grigor, '''Damos' right hand jack-of-all-trades. Grigor knew how to work with people and get answers and actions out of them. * '''Archmage Rurik, '''the head of the Wizards' guild between 650 and 712. Rurik was a talented Dwarven mage who specialized in teleportative magic. * '''Captain Quisling, leader of the Inquisitors ('''the formal name of the Dolmvay city guard). He pushed to have the city guard renamed as he felt it wasn't their job to guard the citizens. Places of Interest * '''The President's Palace, a re-purposed citadel from when Dolmvay was the capital of the DolmHarm kingdom that now serves as political center of the city. * NoHarm Infirmary, run by a small team of trained clerics, can service up to 10 people at a time for a moderate fee. * The Dragon's Den Inn, '''one of several taverns located in the city. * '''The WereRat's Hideout was an abandoned house in the forests just outside of town that housed a powerful WereRat who had ambitions of becoming a great conjurer. His hideout was full of various surprises including a gelatinous cube. He was also the owner of DarkFrost before his defeat, letting the weapon fall into the hands of The Best Around. * The city was home to a regional headquarters for Cliffedge. Notable Events Corduth's Siege on Dolmvay (691) The siege began as the archmage Rurik revealed his new artifact the Gauntlet of Gate. With it, Dolmvay could get a hold on the remaining The 7 Arms of Sin that Corduth was hunting. However, Corduth had ears in the city in the form of hidden Kobolds. Shortly after the Gauntlet was used to discover the weapon EtherLife, Corduth swooped in to take EtherLife ''and ''NarroWind from the city. Unfortunately for Corduth, The Mountain King had already been moving forces into Dolmvay for an attack of his own---not driven by the Arms of Sin, but as an attack on the Hertak Kobolds who were hiding in the city. As the Mountain King began his attack on the kobolds, the kobolds called out for Corduth, and all of the parties now entered a war all over the city. Other notable combatants in the battle included Leemoy, who unfortunately was killed by the Mountain King's forces, and the The Chaos Controllers, who fled after half of them were murdered by Corduth. The city itself was only armed with 5 catapults, 4 ballistas, and 3 trebuchets that were spread out sparingly around the city by tacticians from The Best Around. Unfortunately the few siege weapons meant very little chance at stopping Corduth in the air, and The Best Around confronted Corduth themselves on the rooftop of the president's palace. It was on this rooftop that the mortal Kragnux mountain Corduth and began a dual in the air against his mortal enemy. The siege came to an end as The Mountain King was slain, and Corduth's forces stole The Spirit Staff of Naven. Corduth also escaped with NarroWind and EtherLife, taken off of Kragnux's body after Corduth dropped him onto the roof of the palace from 200 feet in the air. Tiamat's Siege on Dolmvay (792) Exactly 100 years later, in late 792, members of the Cult of the Dragon gathered on a peninsula in the local Dolm bay under the cover of an abandoned tower, where they performed a ritual to summon forth an aspect of Tiamat. If the procedure worked, it would confirm the cult's belief that Tiamat had escaped her divine imprisonment and was ready to return to the realm. The aspect tore through the city, destroying several important areas of interest, killing nearly a hundred of the armed forces, before retreating to the top of the king's citadel. In an act of desperation, Vecna's cultists (including Torna), came together in public eye to summon something powerful enough to fight Tiamat's aspect. Simultaneously, members of The Best Around, each carrying an Artifact of Kragnux, came together to summon their own aspect, bringing Kragnux back to the realm to fight off the Dragon Queen. On the roof of the citadel, the aspect was slain by the combined forces of aspects of Kragnux and Vecna (summoned forth by clerics in the city praying for saviors), as well as members of Sick of this Shit and The Best Around. Though the Dragon Queen had been slayed, before she disappeared she convinced one Darastrix to poison the riverbeds of the Dolm River flowing into the city. As the city's primary source of clean water, the city was thrown into a state of plague long after Tiamat was gone. Darastrix's clever and disruptive thinking led to his appraisal within the Cult of the Dragon, and he would go on to abandon his former owner Zugs to follow the queen. Combatants * Doraleous * Zugs * Reaper * Hamjaw * Torna * Reesec * Henric * Kragnux (Deity) * Vecna * Tiamat Also of note, Anema E. Core showed up 1 day late, with an army he had spent years raising to stop Tiamat. Category:Osugbo Category:Towson Tabletop